An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth
by Morgan2
Summary: ** NEW! CH. 3!! ** ** I think this is the last chapter. PLEASE read and review! **
1. Default Chapter

Title: An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters in this fanfic, but I own all people and things I make up myself. I'm writing this completely out of entertainment and boredom, so please don't sue me. I don't have any money if you do anyway.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you tell me first.  
  
Rating: R? I don't know. It may change in the future but I'm playing on the safe side and saying R.  
  
My Notes: Please read and review. I know that's a lot to ask when there are so many new stories and chapters to read, but it helps me out a lot when people let me know what they think. Also, I'm shooting for ten reviews. I know, I know, that's a lot to ask for, but I've always been outgoing. I hope you guys enjoy this series. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
Tommy and Kimberly Oliver's House  
Saturday, July 4, 2000 10:27 A.M.  
Angel Grove, California  
  
"Dada, no dress. No dress dada," Elizabeth, a one and a half year old girl, said as she ran down the hallway butt naked except for a pair of white sandals that were put on the wrong feet, wet, screeching and running as fast as her little chubby legs could take her to get away from her father who was chasing after her with a diaper in one hand and a purple and white sun dress in the other.  
  
"Liz, get back here you silly girl. Daddy needs to get you dressed princess or we'll be late. Come here," Tommy said as he caught up to her and swung her into the air, her face lighting up with a joy only a child could know. "You're wet. Lets get you all dried up before momma sees you and dada is in the doghouse."  
  
She giggled as he tickled her and sat her down on the black leather sofa to dry her off and dress her in the chosen attire. She was no help at all as she wiggled and tried to get away, wanting someone to chase her again.  
  
"Hey Sweetie? Could you come help me get this cooler down? I can't reach it," Kim said from the two car garage, standing on her tippie toes reaching for something she would never grasp on her own. She would have gotten a chair to stand on, but that wouldn't have been smart to put the baby she carried at the time in danger. They were expecting their second child in only five months, which the pregnancy had been both a shock and very unexpected in the first place. But, after the initial astonishment faded, they were both very excited about the pending arrival of their second child.   
  
Financially, they were all set. Tommy was a well known and very prosperous detective at the A. G. P. D. He had placed more than six hundred men and women behind bars in the past two years. Kim had found her dream job as an Interior Decorator and was one of the most prominent and popular decorators in California.   
  
"Sure beautiful. You want to trade jobs? Your daughter is being impossible right now, aren't you princess?"   
  
"No dress dada," she pronounced once more determined to run around naked the rest of the day.  
  
Kim walked into the huge, gorgeous living room and kind of waddled over to where the two were battling on the couch. Liz, with her head in the hole where her right arm should have been, and Tommy, trying to put her diaper on but not being very successful, looked up to her.  
  
She said it again as Kim looked sternly down upon her. "No dress mamma," she commanded with a pout.  
  
"Yes, you are going to get dressed. Come here and see mamma." She looked to her husband and shook her head with a playful smile. "How about I do this and you get that darn cooler down from that shelf."  
  
"No problem Beautiful," Tommy said as he gladly got up from the couch to do as she ordered.  
  
"You looked like you could use the help," she teased as she usefully adheased the tabs on Liz's diaper and dressed her with leisure. Liz got mad when she took her sandals off to out them on the right way, but a smile lit her face as Kim handed her a stuffed animal Blue, the dog from Blue's Clues, which she cuddled tight into her chest.  
  
"I could have dressed her that fast, but I wanted you to come in here and do it for me. See? It works every time..."  
  
"Tommy, go get the cooler. We're going to be late for the picnic if you don't get your butt in gear," Kim laughed as she started pulling the child's hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Bu momma. Bu Clu," she said trying to show her mommy her favorite toy.  
  
"I see sweetheart. You want to take Blue to the park with us?"  
  
"Uh huh," Liz said nodding enthusiastically at the thought.  
  
"I should have known since you take that dog everywhere, right sweet pea," Kim said picking the child up so she could pack the food and cooler with all the food they were supposed to take with them to the picnic.  
  
  
*****  
  
Westinmare Hotel Resort  
Saturday, July 4, 2000 10:09 A.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"...So were going to follow them and hope that we can get a hold of the girl. You will wait in the van and be ready to get away as fast as possible. Don't do that same shit as you did last time. We almost had her but you were too damn slow." Jack was a man in his late forties. He had been in and out of jail for numerous robberies and assault charges. His latest escapade, stealing one hundred thousand dollars in jewelry from a very wealthy, old couple, had gotten him a year in jail with no bail.  
  
"It won't happen again, I promise Jack. When will we leave?"  
  
"We will leave when I tell you we're going to leave. That bastard is going to wish he never came in contact with me after I take something of his that I know will crush him."  
  
Joshua was also in his late forties, but he let Jack boss him around, knowing that if he disobeyed him he would pay with his life. Nobody went against him, and everybody on the streets knew that.   
  
"Right. Are you sure we don't want to go after the wife too? She's just a puny little woman and it wouldn't take much to get her too."  
  
"We'll see what happens. Do you have to room ready? The ropes and tape and shit are in there? " Joshua nodded his head yes. "Okay, lets move out."  
  
They got in their black van and made their way to Tommy and Kim's house. Parking down the street three houses away from theirs, they watched and waited until Kimberly had loaded Elizabeth, with Blue clutched protectively in her arms, in her car seat and Tommy had hauled all the stuff in the back of the Kia Sportage.  
  
Joshua spoke first. "Where are they going?"  
  
"How the hell would I know? Do you think I have special powers or something?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just..."  
  
"Just shut up. Their leaving, lets go."   
  
As Tommy navigated the SUV down the street toward the park, the black van followed a little far behind as to not create any suspicion.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Kim, Tommy. Glad you guys could make it," Jason said as he lit a match to light a fire for the steel barbecue pit that was embedded in the cement of the picnic area. There was a large gazebo with about six picnic tables, two barbecue pits, and a restroom where the gang had decided to have their annual Fourth Of July picnic. About forty feet away from the gazebo was a playground, where five of their children all ready played.  
  
Trini and Billy had only one child of their own so far. He was three years old, but smarter than most six year olds. His name was Timothy and he was their pride and joy. Billy was working as a Physician and Trini a Physical Therapist. Both were happy in their lives and it showed in the way they clung together, each one drawing strength from the other. They had been married for four years, after getting together from Kim persistent matchmaking, but they still acted like newly weds, stealing small kisses here and there and one rarely saw them not holding hands. Of course, it did get annoying from time to time to watch, the others were happy for the couple.  
  
Jason and Kat were the real newlyweds. They had been married for a little over a year, but their relationship was on the rocks at the moment. After trying for months to have a baby, the couple was blessed when they found out Kat had been pregnant, but unfortunately, in her third month of gestation, Kat had miscarried. The occurrence had torn the two apart and they had separated for a couple weeks. But now they were in therapy together trying to get over this hurdle and hopefully another shot at parenthood would be in their future.  
  
Tanya and Adam were the seniors of the group so to speak. They had married only months after getting out of high school and had three small children. All girls. Kate, their oldest, was almost four years old. Abby and Mason, Liz's age almost to the date, had been a huge surprise in the delivery room. They were supposed to be boys, well, one boy. They hadn't expected two girls, but what can you do? If anyone ever had a problem, they went to one of those two people. Tanya was working in a law firm at the moment taking phone calls and filing various documents and made semi-good money. Adam was an Architect and had designed many new buildings all over the city.  
  
Aisha and Rocky had a child on the way, due in a little over seven months, and a two year old son named Adam. They weren't married, just living together and getting used to the idea of what it would be like to live with each other and raise their children. Rocky wanted to make sure the relationship would last since his first marriage, to a girl named Maria who was Adam's biological mother, had gone down the crapper. She had been cheating on him with numerous other guys and he had found out and put an end to the short marriage. She had signed all of her parental rights over to him and he hadn't seen or heard from her in well over a year.   
  
Zach wasn't married either and had a son that was only three months old. He had moved to Texas to be closer to Angela and Chase, but came back and visited the group as much as he could. He worked as a dance instructor and was good at his job.  
  
Tommy smiled as Jason made a comment about them being late. "Sorry Bro, but you know how I am."  
  
"You would think being married to Kim that you would be on time sometimes. Kim used to never be late, but now she's just like you," Jason teased as she slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Kiss my butt Jase," she said as she sat Liz down, only for her to run toward the playground with Blue.  
  
"Sweetie, wait just a minute..." Kim caught her to her dismay.  
  
"It's okay Kim, we'll watch her. She can't go too far out here," Kat said as she gave Kim a hug, greeting her.  
  
Kim bent down eye level with her offspring, "Elizabeth, you stay on the playground okay?"  
  
"Kay momma. Pay on the paygrown momma," she said pointing to the massive play area made of wood and rocks.  
  
"Will you tell momma when you have to potty?"  
  
"Kay. Bu come too." Kim let her go and she tottled to the playground, screeching the whole way there.  
  
*****  
  
"Look, there she is. She playing in that sandbox," Joshua said as Liz dug in the white sand with a rock she found on the ground.  
  
"Okay, you stay here and be ready. I'll go grab her," Jack said as he opened the passenger side door to the van and looked over to where the parents were talking and eating.  
  
He calmly walked into the playground and kneeled down to the little girl. "What do you have there honey? A rock?"  
  
She started to cry a little and saw all the grown ups look his way. They started to run towards them so he quickly picked her up, and with his hand over her tiny mouth, ran to the van and jumped in.   
  
"GO, GO!" She kicked and tried to scream and the stranger threw her in the back and drove away.  
  
"ELIZABETH," Kim screamed as she tried to run after them, not going very fast in her condition. She was in hysterics as the van turned the corner, her daughter out of her sight and knowing not where she was.  
  
Tommy and Jason jumped into their cars and speed after the black blur, but neither one knew which way the van had gone when they got to a four way street. Billy immediately called the police on his ceel phone, determined to get the child back.  
  
"SHIT! YOU BASTARD! I'LL FIND YOU AND I** WILL **GET MY DAUGHTER BACK," Tommy screamed as he repeatedly hit the steering wheel. Tears fell, unstoppable, from Tommy's eyes and at that moment he had never felt defeat so strongly. He had let his baby down and his wife. He could protect the innocent, but not his own child? Grabbing the wheel with all the strength he could muster, Tommy vowed that his daughter would be returned safely back to him.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, did you love it? Hate it? Whatever, just review! Please review! I will love you forever if you do. Seriously, I will. I'm a very lovable person. Okay, anyway, I don't know where this is going. I'll decide whether or not to write another chapter by the reviews for this one. Thanks. ~Morgan~


	2. Good Things Come In Small Packages

**Title: An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR characters and things from the show. The only things I own are the people I make up myself. I don't own any Blue's Clues stuff or other product/show things either, only the stuff I make up on my own. I'm writing this completely out of entertainment and boredom. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money anyway if you do.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you inform or ask me first.  
  
Rating: R for adult situations, violence, and language.  
  
My Notes: A huge thank you to all the people who reviewed this fanfic. I hope you guys like this chapter and the last one also. I should have the next one out soon enough. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
A. G. P. D.   
Saturday, July 4, 2000 12:03 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Mr. Oliver, did you get a good, clear look at the car? We'll need to know to notify the reporters and hopefully get your little girl back," a local police officer said as he looked at the distraught couple.  
  
Tommy answered him, not taking his eyes off his wife who was in tears, and had been since their child had been abducted. "Um...yeah. It was a black mini-van. Probably a '96 or '97 model. It had gold rims and a scull hanging from the rearview mirror. The kidnapper was Jack Bailey. I remember him from a while back. I sent him to jail not too long ago for assault and attempted robbery. I hadn't even known he was out yet. He was supposed to have gotten five to seven years, but I guess he got out on bale. As for the other guy, I didn't get a good look at him."  
  
"Okay, thank you Sir. We'll get this information out as soon as possible so the stations can go live and broadcast to the city about this misfortune. The Amber Alert has all ready been set off as well as the picture of Elizabeth you gave us. All we can do now is sit tight, let the other investigators do their job, and wait. Anything else I should know?"   
  
"No, I don't think so," Tommy muttered as he looked to the young man.  
  
Kim rubbed at her eyes and face and sputtered out the word, "Blue."  
  
"What was that ma'am?"  
  
"I said Blue. My daughter has this little stuffed dog. The dog from that kiddy show Blue's Clues, you know, the one where that annoying little man sings those songs and stuff?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, my son watches that show. It's the one where they find the footprint and stuff right," the man said trying to make small talk and clear some of the thick tension from the air.  
  
Kim sighed, "Yeah, I hate it. She carries that little dog everywhere. Her name is written on his left back foot in permanent marker. We can't go anywhere without the stupid thing." She burst into tears once more thinking about her daughter and her favorite little stuffed animal, out there with maniacs and only each other. She wished she could be the one comforting her baby and not something made out of fabric and stuffed with cotton. Tommy walked up behind her and massaged her shoulders softly.  
  
"Okay, I'll make sure that is added to the list. You never know right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
The officer left, leaving Tommy and Kim by themselves in a small room that Tommy had been in more than a few times interrogating criminals. Jason and the rest of the gang could been seen sitting outside through a glass window. They all looked like Hell as they tried to keep their emotions under check for the sake of their own children.  
  
Tommy approached Kim, with a look of sorrow and guilt on his face. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. If I knew that something like this would happen to someone I loved I never would have gotten into this line of work. Kim, please forgive me..." His lower lip quivered as he tried to hold the storm brewing inside his soul from breaking free. The hurt was too strong, that even Tommy, after years and years of bottling up his emotions, couldn't contain it.   
  
In all the years that Kimberly and Tommy had been together, she had never, not once, seen her love cry. They had been through the loss of loved ones to death, the loss of strangers they were supposed to be protecting to death, and the loss of each other which had torn piece by piece at their hearts. But nothing could have prepared them for the loss of one of their children, their own flesh and blood mixed together in an act of love to produce something so beautiful, so captivating, that it took their breathes away. The very thought that they would never hear their baby sing along to Barney videos or throw temper tantrums was unbearable to ponder. Tommy was always so strong, so dependable. She always felt that if she ever broke down, Tommy would be there to carry her. But now that was not the case. Neither could control their emotions, so neither had the strength to support the other fully. So they both clung to one another for dear life, knowing that if they let go for the slightest second they would both fall to their doom. It was all or nothing right now, they needed each other.  
  
"Oh, baby, no. You have helped so many people all these years, you should be proud of all that you have done. This isn't your fault. Some crazy man made a lot of mistakes in his life, and when one person tried to make him see the light he freaked out. How were you to know that he would search for revenge? I shouldn't have let her go to that playground by herself. She is only a baby Tommy, and I let her go by herself. What kind of a mother casts her child out to a predator purposely? If anyone is at fault it's me."  
  
Tommy reached out to touch her ever growing belly, feeling the life within gave him some peace in his heart, but by no means took the pain residing there away. "If it's not my fault it is surely not yours. Like you said, how could we have known what he had been planning? Please don't torture yourself to death about this Kim. We will get her back, if I have to do it all by myself. I won't rest until she is back in her own bed, sleeping peacefully in her room next to ours, out of harm's way."  
  
"I hope so Tommy, because I don't think I could go on without her here with me. She is my life."  
  
"I know baby, I know. Say, have you eaten lunch today Kim?" She shook her head no and rested her hand on top of his, stroking the blessing that lay just beneath their joined hands.  
  
"I don't think I can eat right now, but I really need to, for this baby's sake I guess."  
  
"You want me to get you something? The food here is not very good. You're liable to make yourself sick trying to swallow it."  
  
"Sure Handsome, I'll call you immediately if anything comes up."  
  
"I'll be back later Beautiful. Why don't you find a place to sit and rest, you've been on your feet all day." Tommy grabbed his cell phone and keys from his desk outside among a group of offices and left. Kim wondered over to his desk and sat down in the big, leather chair that had been pushed in under it. Her eyes filled with tears as she spotted a photograph of the three of them at Tommy's parent's house last March, only four months prior. In it, they were all smiling as enthusiastic as possible, Liz on Tommy's shoulders and Kim wrapped in his arms. She grinned a little as she remembered the romantic evening her and Tommy had after his parents had insisted on keeping their grandchild overnight. That was the night baby boy or girl Oliver two had been conceived. Picking up the photo, Kim curled her legs up underneath her and coiled the rest of her body up as well, starring at the picture remembering when their lives had been so simple and joyous.  
  
*****  
  
Highway 95  
Saturday, July 2, 2000 12:32 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey Jack, where are we going man," Joshua said as he looked out the tented windows at the cars they passed by.  
  
"To a small place out in the middle of nowhere. You'll see it when we get there. No one will find us out there. It is mostly all poor people who don't have any TV's or radios or anything so we won't have to worry about the media or anything. There isn't going to be anyone within miles of us so we should get away with this. We'll write the ransom note when we get there and you'll deliver it."  
  
Josh's eyes got bigger at his last sentence. "Why do I have to deliver it? I don't want to go to jail. My mother would have a heart attack of she found out about this."  
  
"Would you shut up about your mother? You're a grown man, you momma's boy. And besides, they know what I look like and who I am I'm sure. Oliver wouldn't forget me after the chase he gave me. I would have gotten away of it hadn't been for that damn asshole."  
  
"All right, if you say so. So, what are we going to do with that snot nosed little baby back there?" Just then Jack exited the highway and turned on an old dirt road, heading off into a deep patch of woods to their destination. The turn was sharp and Liz was flung across the van, slamming into the back doors. She cried out as any child would do in that situation. Any adult with common sense or a heart would have had the young child in a car seat with all the hard turning and fast driving, but not these benighted air heads. They just told her to shut up and went back to talking.  
  
"Is she ever going to shut up? I hope we get this over with soon so we can ice the little brat and leave for China," Jack said as he made another sharp turn, almost hitting a small tree in his path. "Damn trees. I wish someone would just cut all the fuckers down."  
  
Joshua nodded his head in agreement, knowing that without trees the world would be nothing but agreeing anyway, and asked,"We're not really going to kill her right? You were just joking?"  
  
"What? Look at the little devil...Do you really think anyone would miss her? I mean, come on now. I can smell her crap from here. Isn't she potty trained? Damn..." Jack said throwing a rolled up newspaper at her, but missing. She cried and clung to her dog, Blue, scared and cold. Where was her momma and dada when she needed them? She was hungry and wet and she wanted to go home. While she didn't understand the situation she was in, she knew that she wanted her parents and missed them all ready.  
  
"Dada, wanna dada now," she cried out her little bottom lip stuck out and her nose flared, demanding to see her father.  
  
"Shut up you little pest, you're never going to see your daddy again do you hear me? Now shut you little mouth and go to sleep or something."  
  
"NO! WANNA DADA NOW! ME GO NOW!" Her little feet kicked out, not hitting anyone but would have if she had been by them. Screaming at the top of her lungs to get some attention.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" This time he pulled the van over and got out, furious at the little child who knew not what she did, and flung the back doors open. Snatching her violently from the back, Blue falling from her tiny hands into the mud coating the road in the process, he walked quickly over to the ledge of a hill. The fall would have been about two hundred feet of he had let go of her, but he just stood there, holding her out in front of him over the ledge, scaring the poor little girl half to death.  
  
"If you don't corporate, I will not hesitate to let you fall to your death. Don't think for a second that I will not do it," he said shaking her as she squinted her eyes as tightly as she could, whimpering. Joshua jumped out of the car and ran to her aid, not liking the way Jack handled the fragile toddler.  
  
"Jack, think about what you are doing here. If you kill her we'll never get the money man. This whole thing will be pointless without her. They will never hold their deal in the ransom if we don't prove she's still alive." He felt bad about what he helped do, feeling a small bond with the little girl. Looking at her he saw his own son, Daniel, who seemed to be just her age. What if this had been his child?  
  
'Good Lord, what have I done?'  
  
"All right, but if the little botheration acts up like that one more time, she's had it do you understand me?"  
  
"She won't man. She won't."   
  
"Good, we're almost there anyway. The place is just up this road a little ways." Throwing her back in the van, they got back inside the car themselves and drove away, not bothering to pick up Blue who was left laying in the mud.   
  
*****  
  
Bobby Lenora's House  
Saturday, July 4, 2000 7:34 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Bobby, sixteen years old, and her family had just got back from a day at Angel Grove Lake to celebrate Fourth Of July. They were all winding down and gathering blankets so they could walk up a nearby hill and watch the fireworks as they were let off over the lake they had just come from. The entire place had been surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of people that had come out to see the show, so the family thought it best to do as planned.  
  
Since her younger sibling were stalling around and it was going to be a little while before the clan headed off toward the hill, Bobby decided to watch a little television. During a rerun of her favorite show, Friends, a picture of a little girl, around the age of two or so popped up on the screen.  
  
"Darn it, this is one of my favorite episodes. Darn you news people," she said as she looked at the TV screen.  
  
"...We interrupt this program to bring you the latest on this groundbreaking story..." a prerecorded voice announced.  
  
A local news caster appeared on the screen and she sighed in frustration. "We're sorry to interrupt your program, but we have breaking news about the Amber Alert called on a few hours ago. A little girl at the age of one and a half was abducted today by two men driving a black mini-van. One man, identified as Jack Bailey and another unidentified assailant grabbed the girl in Angel Grove Park today right behind me here." He made a gesture to the playground behind him. "Elizabeth Rose Oliver was last seen wearing a white sun dress with purple flowers on it and white sandals. She had a little stuffed animal with her, a Blue's Clues dog that she takes with her everywhere. It has her name written on one of his feet. If you have seen this little girl, or the man whose picture is on the screen now, contact the Angel Grove Police Department immediately. Thank you. We now will let you get back to your program."   
  
The TV went back to Friends as Bobby shook her head. That poor little girl.   
  
'What's the world coming to when a child can't even play on a playground without being harassed?'  
  
All thoughts of what she had just seen and heard left her head as Chandler did something funny and she laughed. 'I love this show.'  
  
*****  
  
"Chase, don't turn over rocks out here. You never know what will be under them. Especially at night you retard," Bobby said as her and her family hiked to their viewing spot.  
  
"Shut up nerd, I can do whatever I want. You're not the boss of me!"  
  
"Whatever, if a snake bites you don't come running to me. You are on your own."  
  
"I wouldn't ask you for help if I was on fire and you..."  
  
Windy, their mother jumped in," Hush you two. You're giving me a headache."  
  
"She started it," Chase said defending himself to his mentor.  
  
"I don't care. Bobby, leave him alone. Chase, leave her alone. There, it's settled now and I don't want to hear another word about it."  
  
"Fine," they both exclaimed simultaneously as they walked along the muddy, winding road to get to the foot of the hill they had to climb.  
  
"Look, a puppy dog," Lilly, Bobby's four year old little sister, said as she bent down and picked up the dirty toy.  
  
"Let me see that," Bobby requested as she took the dog from her hands.   
  
'This looks familiar,' she thought. 'It's not ours though, so why do I remember seeing or hearing about it?' Then, it all came back to her and she knew where the idea had come from. Thoughts of the newscast she had heard just an hour before came pouring back to her.  
  
*She had a little stuffed animal with her, a Blue's Clues dog that she takes with her everywhere. It has her name written on one of his feet.*  
  
Turning the floppy thing over she saw the name Elizabeth written on the back left foot. 'Oh my!'  
  
"Mom! Dad! You'll never believe what I found!"  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm beat. I hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me if you loved it, hated it, or don't really care. Whatever, just review please! I'm looking for at least five for this one. Most of you can probably all ready tell what's going to happen. The next chapter should be out soon.  
**


	3. Hidden Chambers

**Title: An Eye For An Eye, A Tooth For A Tooth  
By: Morgan  
  
Disclaimer: Saban owns all PR material and characters. I only own the stuff I create myself. Please don't sue me.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere as long as you inform me first.  
  
Rating: R for language, adult situations, and violence.  
  
My Notes: Please read and review. Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed, it is always welcome. This may be last chapter, but I'll see what people have to say and decide later if another will be posted. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
  
*****  
  
A. G. P. D.   
Saturday, July 4, 2000 9:54 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Cynthia held her daughter close to her side as she rubbed her forehead and whispered soothing words into her ears. She remembered doing this for hours when there would be a storm or a monster in the closet when Kim had been a little girl. Back then, the whisper of her comforting words would put her daughter ease, but that was not going to cut it now. Usually, Kim would have already been in bed, exhausted from the days events and her strength wavering from sharing her body with another precious life, but she just sat there, in that uncomfortable metal chair, staring at her wedding band and praying to anyone that was listening to get her baby safely back in her arms. She couldn't help but wonder what her daughter was doing at that moment. Was she safe? Was she cold and scared, with no one to ease her fears as her mother comforted her? Was she even still alive? That was her worst fear, that her daughter's treasurable life had been cut short, never to even learn to ride her bike or throw a roundhouse kick. That very question haunted her very mind, soul, and spirit.  
  
Sparing a glance toward her husband, she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to make the insatiable ache that resided there go away. They were the only three people in the room, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Suddenly, the heavy wooden doors to the room they were in bolted open. Lieutenant Shawn Apkins rushed in with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, we have found a major clue in finding out where your daughter is. About an hour ago, a gentleman named Steve Lenora called in and informed us that his daughter found your baby's doll laying in the middle of a road up in the northern mountainous regions of Angel Grove."  
  
"An hour ago? You've known this for an hour and you didn't tell us? Why aren't there police officers up there all ready, and why aren't we there?! She could be hurt or..." She jumped from her seat, demanding the answers no one seemed to want to give her.  
  
"Okay Kim, it's okay." Tommy went and took her in his arms as she tried to fight him off. The fact that they could have had their daughter back already and that the police had not told them the second they found out that they had a lead made her blood boil with anger. She knew she should not be this mad and that her anger flowed from the whole situation in general, but she was tired of sitting around and doing nothing. She was tired of being useless.  
  
"Stop it Beautiful, or you're going to hurt the baby. We don't want to do that now do we?" He grabbed her wrists and held them firmly to her chest until she stopped fighting him to get free from his grasp. She wrapped her arms around his slim waste and buried her head in his muscular chest, sobbing from frustration and exhaustion. He looked to Lieutenant Apkins, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets get going."  
  
*****  
  
Old Cabin  
Saturday, July 4, 2000 11:34 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
"Hey Jack, what are we going to do with the little kid over there? She won't eat and she won't let me near her without crying."  
  
"Do I look like I know, Josh? Damn, you have a kid, you should know."  
  
"I have a kid, but I don't know nothing about no kids Jack."  
  
"Look, I don't care, let the little bitch starve for all I care. I'm not staying up all night trying to feed her. If she doesn't want to eat she will just have to go hungry." Jack went to the far corner of the small, one room cabin and laid down on a little cot set up. Josh looked toward the opposite end of the room, where Elizabeth was tied up and shivering with cold. Her cheeks were red and blotchy from crying and she looked like she was fighting off sleep with everything she had.  
  
"Did you bring an extra blanket for her, she is cold..."  
  
"Give her one of yours man, and if she makes another sound put that tape back on her freaking mouth and throw her down in that hidden storage thing in the floor under that rug." Jack said as he turned on the cot to face the wooden wall it was pushed up against.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, this is where the dog was laying. We found some tire tracks that lead up this mountain here to an abandoned cabin that an old couple used to own. We are pretty sure that is where they are hiding out and we have every reason to believe your daughter is still alive. Some hikers said they heard a child crying about two hours ago close by here. We are going to send investigators and cops up there to check it out first before you are allowed to go up there. They are all ready and have their gear on, all we need is an okay from the main boss."  
  
"What is taking so long," Kim asked, her patience wearing thin, from the back-seat of a squad car. Tommy was restraining as best he could from running up the mountain and busting through the cabin door himself. It frustrated him that he wasn't leading this case like he usually did. It wasn't easy sitting back and letting someone else do his job for him for once, especially since his daughter's life was at stake.  
  
"Okay, lets move in. Everyone watch where you are going and don't do anything stupid. We can't fuck this one up. Move out." Thirty men and women with guns and bulletproof vests made their way through the thick foliage, only a hundred yards from the cabin as quietly as possible. They noticed that a light was on and were halted to a stop as Lieutenant Apkins made his way up to the porch of the rundown cabin. Looking in the window, he saw one man, Jack, laying in a far corner apparently asleep. On the other side, about four feet from the window he was looking in, he saw another man who appeared to be in his forties with a little girl, Elizabeth, the girl he was risking his life for. He was holding up a banana, seemingly to feed the small child. She shook her head and looked away, tears streaming down her pudgy, splotchy cheeks. Just as he was about to turn and signal the others to surround the house, the boards beneath him made a loud creaking noise. He ducked down and prayed that no one inside the house had heard the troublesome noise.  
  
Josh's head whipped around as he heard a noise come from outside on the porch. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked over to the old fireplace filled with old, dirty newspapers and he grabbed the shotgun that lay on the mantel. Slowly, he made his way over to where Jack was sleeping and shook him awake.  
  
Jack awoke with a start. "What do you want now? Jeezus Josh..."  
  
"Jack, someone's outside."  
  
"Awe, shit. Put the little brat under the floor. Where's my fucking gun?"  
  
"Jack, it's over," Josh said as he looked out the window and saw the officers surrounding the small cabin. "There's cops everywhere man. We're toast."  
  
"No, it's not over Josh. It's not over until all of them are dead or we are dead. Now put the girl under the floor or I'll kill you and do it myself."  
  
Looking at Josh, Jack saw that he was not going to help him anymore. With a sickening look in his face, Jack stalked his way over to where Liz was tied up on the floor. He took his large pocket knife off his belt and opened it. Taking the duct tape off the floor, he cut it and covered her mouth, layering three strips on top of each other to make sure her cries would not be heard. He picked her up from her arms, which were tied behind her back, almost breaking the fragile bones in the process. She cried out, but could not be heard as he opened the door to the small hole dug in the ground underneath the cabin floor and covered by a think rug. He threw her in and slammed the wooden door shut, not caring that the child would be scared to death in the pitch black, grave-like hole.  
  
Liz cried as all of the light fading from the dirt hole. She couldn't possible understand what was happening to her.  
  
"Give me that," Jack ordered as he tore the shotgun from Josh's grasp.  
  
"I'm going out there and I'm going to turn myself in. You can do what you want, but I'm not helping you anymore. You're on your own." Josh went to the cabin door and slowly slid it open. The officers surrounding the house readied their guns, waiting to make a move if need be. He stepped out on the porch and was suddenly blinded by the light produced from two helicopters flying above.  
  
Jack could not believe it was all over. Even though he acted like he was going to get out of this alive and free, deep down he knew that he was either going to prison or six feet under.  
  
'No way, I will not die. I am invincible damnit!'. Loading two bullets into the shotgun, Jack made his way to the door, the gun behind his back.  
  
"Put your hands up!" Lieutenant Apkins yelled from the side of the porch.  
  
Suddenly, Jack pulled the gun from behind his back, firing it he shot Josh and turned and fired again, killing Lieutenant Apkins and Josh instantly. Bullet flew from every direction, hitting Jack and killing him as well before he even had the chance to lower the shotgun.  
  
Tommy and Kim ran up the pathway, Kim a little behind Tommy as officers rushed in to check on the wounded officers and make sure the assailants were dead. After checking Lieutenant Sean Apkin's pulse and trying to resuscitate him, he was pronounced dead. officers swarmed into the cabin, trying to find the missing girl. They looked around the room, seeing nothing but an old cot, some canned goods, and a fireplace filled with garbage. Tommy and Kim hurried as fast as they could into the lonely cabin, hoping to be reunited with their baby after a long and grueling night. As she looked around, seeing her child no where, Kim began to sob in hysterics.   
  
"Where is she? Where is my baby?"  
  
"We don't know Mrs. Oliver, but we will find her," one female police officer said as she took her helmet off and wiped some sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"No, she's in here, I know she is. I can feel it..." Kim said as she got odd looks from the other people.  
  
"Mrs. Oliver, maybe you..."  
  
"Wait, did you guys hear that? Everyone shut the fuck up and listen..." Tommy said as he dared anyone to make a peep or say a word.   
  
When everyone had closed their mouths and the cabin was silent, everyone strained to hear what Tommy had though he had heard. Then, a softy banging sound came from underneath where some of the officers and reporters were standing.  
  
"Move," Captain Rogers said as he lifted the heavy rug off the dusty, wood floor. Underneath was a rotted door with a rusty handle barely attached to it. Opening the entryway, they found Liz curled up in a ball, hands tied to her back, tape over her mouth, shaking and crying from the cold, darkness, and fear that overcame her tiny body.  
  
"Oh my baby! Thank you God, thank you so much," Kim cried as she took her daughter in her arms. Kim cried out as Captain Rogers carefully tore the duct tape off her mouth and untied the ropes that had bound her for all that time. Once released from the confines, she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother neck and gave her a big kiss, overjoyed to see her momma and dada once again.  
  
With a huge grin on her face and wide, teary eyes Liz said, "Hi dada. Momma no sleepy. Me lov you too."  
  
Tommy took her from Kim and held her, never wanting to let go again. "Hey Princess. I love you too. And so does Momma."   
  
Liz pointed her little finger at Kim, recognizing her momma anywhere. "Momma!"  
  
"Yeah Pumpkin. There's momma."  
  
"Guess who else came to see you baby?" Kim held up Blue and Liz's face lit with pure joy. "Who is this Liz? Huh? Who came to see you?"  
  
"Blu! Blu Clu Momma!" They smiled at the innocence and love flashing in their daughter's eyes. Never before had their love for the precious little child they had created, held close to their bodies, been so great.  
  
Kim looked at the dirty, beat-up stuffed animal clutched with a death grip in Elizabeth's tiny fingers and smiled. " I always loved that dog, didn't you Honey?"  
  
"I sure did Beautiful, I sure did." Together, they took Liz outside, covering her eyes at the sight of the people who had lost their lives during this rescue mission, and an ambulance rushed them away to the emergency room to check the little girl and make sure she had no physical injuries from this horrible ordeal.  
  
*****  
  
  
Four months and a week later.  
  
  
*****  
  
Tommy and Kimberly Oliver's house  
Saturday, November 14, 2000 5:27 P.M.  
Angel Grove, Ca  
  
Sean Thomas Oliver had been born a happy and healthy baby two days prior to the small get-together the gang was throwing in celebration of his birth. They had all planned a surprise party for Tommy, Kim, and Sean for when they arrived home from the hospital, the first time they had been home since their second child had been born.  
  
Sean, named after the courageous and brave police officer who had lost his life saving their daughter, had been born seven pounds, eleven ounces, and twenty inches long. His birth had been a pain, since Kim didn't deliver until six days over her due date and was in labor for nineteen hours, but his parents were ecstatic with his arrival. He looked almost exactly like Tommy in every way, though he did have some of his mother's facial features. He had a head full of dark hair and was very impatient and demanding at times.  
  
"Hey, he is all ready picking up on his daddy's characteristics," Rocky said as he held the tiny baby in his arms. "I mean, he was six days late...he has a lot of hair, and he sleeps all day."  
  
Kim laughed as she settled herself slowly into the soft rocking chair they had in their living room, still in pain from the battle she had been in two days ago. "Yeah, he looks nice and sleepy now, but in a minute he will wake up screaming and demanding to be fed."  
  
Rocky passed the baby to Kat, who sighed. "You guys are so lucky Kim. You have two healthy, happy babies." Jason looked at her, with sympathy and sadness in his eyes. He couldn't help but think about their own child they had lost. "I hope ours will be as beautiful, don't you Jason?"  
  
Kim smiled, "Congratulations you guys, I'm so happy for you. I would get up and give you a hug, but I can't."  
  
Jason just stood there, not believing what he heard for a minute. Everyone else swarmed around his wife, giving her kisses on the cheek and hugs, softly to not wake Sean.  
  
"Congratulations Jase," Tommy laughed as he pat him on the back. "I guess us men with the super sperm with be driving mini-vans together." Everyone laughed at Tommy as he took pride in nature.  
  
Kat handed the baby boy back to Kim, who immediately kissed his petite head. Elizabeth wondered over to them and crawled up into Kim's lap.  
  
"Easy Princess," Tommy warned as Kim flinched a little.  
  
"Baby!"   
  
"Yeah Sweetie, you want to give your baby brother a kiss?"  
  
"Kay momma." And so there they were, Tommy, Kim, Elizabeth, and Sean Oliver, a family. A whole family.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, did you like it? Please read and review, it would make my day. I don't know if I will write another chapter because I don't know what the heck I would write about. I think this one is threw. If you want me to write another one, tell me some ideas or whatever and I'll write another one. Thanks. ~Morgan~  
  
**


End file.
